


roommates with benefits

by enablelove



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [29]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Roommates, attempts at porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This may work out after all. (College AU)<br/>day 29: friends with benefits</p>
            </blockquote>





	roommates with benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to keyweegirlie for the inspiration :)

They fall in the door, limbs all over the place and both of them staggering.

“Bed, c’mon, bed,” Jared slurs, pulling them to his side of the room. It doesn’t matter though, either would do. Maybe fucking your roommate is the smart thing to do. 

Jensen collapses backwards and starts pulling at his clothes and Jared does the same. It takes a few tries to deal with the buttons on his button down but finally he gets it off and is gloriously naked – just like Jensen. He’s seen the guy naked before, being roommates does that, but it’s never been with real intent. Jared eyes Jensen’s bare skin like a hungry man seeing a meal for the first time in ages. He trails fingers, feather light, over freckles and moles and soft hair. 

“Stop teasing me, Jared,” Jensen moans and that’s Jared’s cue. He leans down and kisses him, tongues colliding and lips mashing. It’s a dirty and frenzied kiss but no less amazing. Jared has to admit in his drunken brain that it’s exactly like he’d imagined it would be. Jensen has the kind of lips that are pretty much perfect pressed against his. He starts moving down Jensen’s body, nipping and kissing, until he gets to Jensen’s hard cock. He is no shape or form to do an amazing job, but he wants that cock in his mouth. Jensen’s just gonna have to deal.

From the moans Jensen makes above him as Jared sucks and strokes, he doesn’t seem to mind the messy blowjob and arches his hips a little, almost making Jared choke. He pulls back and pins Jensen’s hips down, sucking him down once more. A few more tugs later, Jensen comes wetly in his mouth. Jared licks until Jensen whimpers and then he leans back and knows his smile is like that of the cat who caught the canary.

Jensen drags Jared up by pulling at his hair and kisses him, hand rifling under the pillow for something. 

“Ah hah!” He crows, finding the tube of lube and pressing it into Jared’s hands. 

“Fuck me,” Jensen commands, turning over and tilting his ass up oh so invitingly. Who is Jared to refuse?

It takes a little longer than he’s sure it would usually, getting his alcohol soaked brain to focus, but he’s got Jensen stretched and ready. He has to rummage for his jeans to pull out the condom, but as soon as it’s on and he’s got himself slicked up, he pushes inside Jensen.

The tight heat is indescribable and the both of them moan in succession. Jared knows he’s spilling nonsense words – tight, so fucking good, amazing, gonna fuck you good – but Jensen doesn’t take heed, moaning his own mantra – faster, deeper, fuck me like you mean it. 

Jared fucks him fast and with intent - both of them panting harshly in the quiet room – only sounds of them echoing against the walls. Thankfully, most of the floor is on the 5th floor for the party so they don’t have annoying neighbors. 

Jensen squeezes around him and whines low in his throat as he comes and it has got to be one of the sexiest sounds Jared’s ever heard. Jared tumbles over the edge soon after – thrusting quick and deep. He pulls out carefully, both of them wincing a little at the sensation, and ties and throws the condom somewhere on the floor. He should move over to the other bed or push Jensen to, but can’t. Instead, he just lets his flailing body relax next to Jensen, catching his breath. 

“I’m so okay with this friends with benefits thing, Jay,” Jensen says, words running together as he’s starting to drift to sleep. Jared grins in the dark.

“Me too. Definitely okay with doing that again.”


End file.
